


лучше?

by an9elinus



Series: 50 shades of kiss [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Kissing Challenge, M/M, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an9elinus/pseuds/an9elinus
Summary: - прости, - шепчет Югём и тянется, чтобы Марк-хёна поцеловать.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan
Series: 50 shades of kiss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140722
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	лучше?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jana_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/gifts).



> часть #17 поцелуйного флешмоба для Иры - маркгёмы to distract

вообще-то Югём очень не любит оставаться один. он может уже давно и не ребёнок, а взрослый и самостоятельный, работающий и сам себя обеспечивающий между прочим гражданин своей страны, но это не отменяет того факта, что ему не комфортно в тишине, в одиночестве и в темноте. имеет право.

но при всём при этом даже ему иногда хочется уединения. особенно когда на тебя наорал старший менеджер за то, что даже в твои обязанности не входит. Югём же не маленький, чтобы жаловаться родному брату или лучшему другу Бэму, не такой он, чтобы кого-то вообще грузить своими проблемами - кому оно надо, право слово. но менее тошно от этого само собой, конечно, не становится.

в такие дни Югём всегда идёт к Марк-хёну.

у Марк-хёна своя квартира (ещё больше той, что они с братом на двоих снимают), смешной неугомонный пёс по кличке Майло, нескончаемый запас рамена и мороженого в холодильнике, большой диван в гостиной (где Югём даже не сгибаясь помещается, когда остаётся ночевать) и самая вкусная доставка пиццы за углом. красиво жить не запретишь, как говорится.

а ещё с Марк-хёном хорошо молчать. 

вот вроде получается, что ты и не один, а никто из тебя клещами ничего тянуть не будет, не замучает наводящими вопросами, не попытается угадать или построить свои теории. для Марк-хёна не надо создавать видимость веселья или хорошего настроения и притворяться, что вообще ничего не происходит, можно быть собой, потухнуть, если надо, листая сериалы на нетфликсе, съесть пиццу с пепперони в одно лицо, пока точно также в одно лицо Марк-хён ест пиццу с ананасами, а потом зависнуть в телефоне, когда Марк-хён рубится в Валорант.

пёс опять же скучать не даст в это время, ему внимание постоянно нужно. и хотя Югём к Майло очень привязан, но иногда, глядя на него, нет-нет, но мечтает и о своей собаке тоже. и Марк-хён его в этом полностью поддерживает, он вообще поддерживает всегда и во всём, не то чтобы с ним только киснуть было хорошо, он вполне себе и на предмет потусить компанию может составить - любой активный отдых, который Югём тоже любит, всегда пожалуйста, выпить - легко, ну и пусть Югёму его потом тащить на себе, ему не тяжело.

ну то есть так выходит, что с Марк-хёном вообще хорошо.

так хорошо, что видя Марк-хёна на пороге его квартиры в просторном уютном свитере и широких спортивных штанах, которые кажется размера на три ему велики, Югёму вдруг хочется обнять его вместо приветственного рукопожатия, уткнуться в мягкую ткань на плече и просто постоять так хотя бы минуточку.

\- пицца? - спрашивает Марк-хён и Югём всё-таки не сдерживается и сгребает его в охапку со спины, зарываясь лицом в пахнущий Марк-хёном кашемир, когда тот ходит по квартире и ищет где оставил телефон.

\- угу, - только и находит он в себе силы промычать, и сжимает Марк-хёна в объятиях ещё чуть сильнее, прежде чем отпустить.

\- ну-ну, всё так плохо? - Марк-хён не то чтобы спрашивает всерьёз, в его голосе скорее сочувствие, он наконец находит телефон и через пару быстрых кликов и свайпов бросает его обратно на диван. - хочешь рассказать? или можем что-то посмотреть, пока ждём доставку.

они смотрят серию какого-то сериала и ещё до её конца приезжает курьер. Югём остервенело жуёт один кусок пиццы за другим, чувствуя, как его понемногу отпускает. уходят и расстройство, и усталость, и сомнения в себе и своей компетенции - мало ли что у тебя начальник самодур, твоя ли это вина. но что его не отпускает, это желание и почти потребность ещё раз обнять Марк-хёна, так ему это понравилось, так было хорошо и уютно в этот момент, так мгновенно все мысли исчезли из головы, вызывая легкость и почти головокружение и рождая что-то бурлящее и пузырящееся в крови чувством схожим с эйфорией.

сначала Югём немного пугается этих мыслей, и не то чтобы они казались ему странными или отталкивающими, скорее он удивляется, что раньше этого не понял. а ещё боится, что вдруг Марк-хёну вот такого же в ответ не хочется, ну потому что они всегда были и есть… и тут как раз Югём спотыкается, потому что пытается сформулировать кем же они были и ни под один пункт классификации его отношений с другими людьми их отношения не подходят.

пока Марк-хён избавляется от пустых коробок от пиццы, Югём переживает этот момент самокопательства и играет с Майло, который носится и прыгает вокруг, а пару раз слюняво лижет ему лицо своим шершавым языком так что Югём громко смеётся. за этим занятием и застаёт их Марк-хён, он тоже смеётся и, найдя упаковку влажных салфеток, располагается рядом на диване, отталкивает Майло и тянентся вытереть обслюнявленного Югёма.

\- лучше? - очевидно, что спрашивает Марк-хён не про избавление от следов любвеобильности Майло.

\- да, спасибо, - Югём кивает, смотрит на Марк-хёна и чувствует, как всё в нём натягивается струной и словно звенит, кажется, так громко, что Марк-хён обязательно должен услышать. 

и тот возможно и правда слышит.

\- но ещё не совсем?

Югём отрицательно качает головой.

\- тогда чем хочешь заняться, чтобы отвлечься? - Марк-хён сидит совсем близко, вполоборота к нему, поджав под себя одну ногу и смотрит внимательно, так внимательно, что от его тёмных глаз Югём не в силах оторваться (и почему он кстати раньше не замечал, какие у Марк-хёна длинные и пушистые ресницы). - Югёма?

это нежное тихое обращение та последняя капля, которая подтачивает скалу, последний камень, пробивающий стену, последний перебор, от которого лопается с громким треньком струна.

\- прости, - шепчет Югём и тянется, чтобы Марк-хёна поцеловать. 

он даже не успевает испугаться или что-то почувствовать или понять, он тонет в этом пузырящемся и сладком, голова сейчас совсем пустая, словно набита воздушной сахарной ватой. но длится это всего пару секунд, а потом страх и осознание вытаскивают Югёма на поверхность и он в ужасе отшатывается назад, закрывая лицо руками.

\- прости, прости, прости, пожалуйста, я всё испортил, - тараторит он, не отнимая рук от лица.

\- всё, это что? ты ещё толком и не начинал, - судя по тембру голоса, Марк-хён смеётся.

Югём опасливо раздвигает пальцы одной руки и видит, как тот смотрит на него с нежной улыбкой и очень поэтому красивый (Югём думает, что почему он раньше этого не понимал или понимал, но как-то особенно не выделял этот факт и это, конечно, его большое упущение).

\- если тебе для улучшения самочувствия хочется целоваться, то мог бы это озвучить раньше, столько времени потеряно зря, - Марк-хён продолжает смеяться, и этот высокий смех отдаётся в Югёме, и он думает, что вместо мозгов у него точно сейчас сахарная вата, ничем другим услышанное он не может себе объяснить.

\- что?

\- что?

\- не смейся надо мной! - Югём, наконец, тоже начинает смеяться и не сильно, совсем не всерьёз, бьёт Марк-хёна по предплечью, и потом снова, и ещё раз, потому что ему хочется к нему прикасаться, но он пока не очень понимает - можно ли уже им теперь обниматься, и целоваться, и вообще делать всякие такие штуки, которые делают те, кто обычно обнимаются и целуются, но то, что делать ему это хочется и хочется именно с Марк-хёном, он понимает совершенно точно.

второй поцелуй инициирует уже сам Марк-хён, и по тому как в какой-то момент Югёму начинает не хватать воздуха, возможно и заканчивать не собирается. но тут не то чтобы Югём был против, нет, совершенно точно он только за. и не понятно надо ли как-то отдельно это проговаривать прямо сейчас или Марк-хён и так разберётся, особенно если несмело залезть ему под свитер руками и добраться до кожи, чтобы погладить по бокам, а может и по спине. им ещё, конечно, только предстоит разобраться во всех этих сложных правилах их новых отношений и подобрать им верное определение, но это всё потом, сейчас Югём слишком занят, пересчитывая подушечками пальцев выступающие рёберные косточки Марк-хёна, а тот анатомическим исследованием его рта от нёба до дёсен. в общем дел у них теперь очень-очень много. и это хорошо, всегда будет на что отвлечься.

**Author's Note:**

> очень хочется, чтобы нам всем тоже поскорее стало лучше


End file.
